Vanish
by Serious Pumpkin
Summary: When Sakaru Michiko comes back to Japan she is sent to Ouran Academy where she meets Kyoya Ootori, a name from her unfortunate past. Quickly she grasps an intense hatred for the boys in the Host Club but when the danger from her childhood catches up with her these boys might be her only chance. But how will she manage working with the son of the man that caused her so much pain?
1. Escape

**Chapter One: Escape**

* * *

"Sakaru! Run!"

A girl about ten looked at the men restraining her beloved father and obeyed, she had brown hair up to her elbows and peculiar silver eyes that held complete fear right now._Who were the uniformed men invading her house? What were they going to do to her and her family?_

She burst through the grand doors and exited in to the grounds at her estate, but the men were closing in quickly. She ran around the side of the mansion and shot through a secret passage only her family knew about. Sakaru listened as footsteps ran past her hiding spot and she let out a deep breath she was unaware of holding. A hand covered her mouth and she struggled against the person

"Saki, it's me," a gentle voice whispered. _The garderner._

He slowly took his hand away and Sakaru spoke quietly.

"Where's daddy?" She whimpered, tears threatening to spill.

The gardener shook his head. "He was captured. But Saki I need you to run, your mother will be hidden outside of the gates. Remember, keep quiet and don't trust anyone."

Sakaru nodded and he softly pushed her towards the exit. She took a quick look back before turning away. Her friend was covered in dirt and looked very beaten, she had to escape before they hurt him. She scampered through the exit and ran for dear life. Literally.

"There she is!" A voice called out and Sakaru was caught.

She sprinted in to a clump of bushes then began to crawl, she contiuned along while for the second time the soldiers were oblivious of her position.

"Search the grounds, that girl must not escape," the one in charge ordered.

Sakaru made it to the end of the garden but the gate was still a while away. She contemplated on what she was to do but someone had obviously been thinking for her.

"Hey! Over here!" The garderner attracted their attention and they all charged after him, leaving Sakaru with a free chance to run.

But she didn't. What would happen to the gardener, would they hurt him? Then a familiar face with brown curls caused her to start on her sprint. Her mother. Sakaru dogded around trees and reached the black iron gates she had to cross.

"Got you!"

A pair of arms picked Sakaru up as she began screaming, her mother burst from the shadows and ran through the gap in the gate to protect her child.  
Sakaru was forgotten as the soldier and her mother started in combat, a fight of safety or capture. They were the risks at hand.

"Sakaru! Go!" Her mother ordered but she did not listen this time. This time she ran forwards and clutched the soldier's leg.

He wasn't expecting that and stumbled slightly, enough for Sakaru's mother to push him down and escape with her child. They entered a small car and drove off at high speeds, determind to get away.

"Sweetie," her mother said, while avioding the late night traffic. "We are leaving for France. We will return when we are ready."

Sakaru nodded shakily, but every now and then she'd look in the seat beside her, hoping her dad would ruffle her hair and tell her that it was all a joke. But it was always empty.

* * *

**7 years later, the Kyoya residence.**  
Kyoya sighed. "Fushumi **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's his sister's name)** I thought you stopped rumaging through my dresser after I finished middle school."

She tried to stuff a shirt back in but failed, but pulling more clothes out didn't work either, soon it was just a giant mess with Fushumi sitting, defeated, in the middle.

"It's not my fault, I needed something and ... you need to get less shirts," she complained.

Kyoya was interrupted by his ringtone blaring out a familiar tune.

"Oh no," he groaned before answering the call.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki's overly happy voice burst through the phone, causing Kyoya to wince.

"What is it?" He asked flatly, not believing how cheery someone could be in the morning.

"My father told me we're getting a tranfer student in our class this year!" Tamaki annouced excitedly. "Her name is Sakaru Michiko!"

Kyoya frowned. "I believe I've heard of the Michiko family, just be quiet for a second, will you."

He pulled out his laptop and quickly his fingers breezed over the keyboard, typing in the name Michiko.

"Ah, I found them. They were once a very wealthy family in Japan but several years ago they were attacked, their wealth was hidden so it disappeared along with the mother and the daughter," Kyoya paused, not believing his eyes on the next sentence. He remained silent as his brain processed the information.

"Kyoya? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, worried that his friend had remained silent for so long and hadn't hung up.

"It seems that the attack was ordered by my father."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, pineapples. Now yesterday I released an OHSHC fanfiction but in simple terms, I hated it. In complexish terms I thought it was boring and overly stretched out, a.k.a, something I would dislike if I was reading it myself. Anyways, I have got this one and I am internally freaking out right now because I don't know if people will like it and I'm scared that my mum's gonna come in and catch me (because she thinks I'm doing homework) but just, please review or I'll throw pinecones at a squirrel. And no one wants that ...**


	2. Welcome to the Host Club

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Host Club**

"I understand that but would you be able to make the appointment later? ... No! Listen here, I have a sixteen year old daughter who needs to go to school today and I will not have someone of your intellectual idiosm stop that ... Are you hearing impaired? I am not coming!"

Sakaru watched her mother argue with a stranger on the phone. Another job interview canceled because of her own stubborn nature. Sakaru heaved herself from the chair and fingered the blue daises by the window sill before retreating to her room. All though her family had a lot of money it wasn't from a job. It was from the old family wealth that they had salvaged when returning from France only a few months before.

"Get ready for school, Sakaru!" Her mother shouted through the halls causing Sakaru to cringe. School, the most boring activity known to man.

She stomped into her room, making it obvious how she felt about Ouran Academy and glared at the giant marshmallow before her. It had gotten better after her mother had ironed it so the puffiness had gone but the fact still remained, it was hideous. Along with the dress she put on black tights and flats, leaving her hair, which now had a red streak, down. And when Sakaru came from her room she wanted to murder her mother.

"Why would you send me to a school with uniform that looks like this?" Sakaru demanded, pulling at the sleeves nervously.

Her mother looked up from her breakfast and rolled her eyes. "If you have a problem with the sleeves then I'll cut them off, but when you're still wearing the dress."

Sakaru sighed and sat down at the table to eat. She fingered the food slightly, occasionally putting some in her mouth but her mother became annoyed and stood.

"If you're not going to eat then go," she ordered and reluctantly, Sakaru did.

* * *

Sakaru politely listened to the brown haired man, Mr. Suoh, he had said his name was, but soon became bored.

"You'll be in my son, Tamaki's class. Be sure to welcome yourself to him," Mr. Suoh finally finished and Sakaru bowed her head quickly before hurrying off.

2-A, 2-A. Where would I be if I was class 2-A?

"Hello princess, are you lost?" Sakaru looked up to see a boy with blonde hair staring at her. Beside him was a boy with black hair who looked rather bored.

Sakaru nodded shyly. "I have to find class 2-A."

Tamaki's face lit up. "What do you know, that's our class too! My name is Tamaki, this is Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakaru," she introduced herself, smiling.

Either it was Sakaru's imagination or Kyoya tensed at the sound of her name. Even if it was her imagination, Kyoya seemed a lot more interested in her.

"Sakaru Michiko perhaps?" He questioned.

Sakaru nodded quickly and remained silent, no matter what annoying questions Tamaki pounded her with.

"Will you at least come to Music Room #3 later?" He pleaded.

Sakaru paused and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt."

But as they reached the class she quickly departed from their side and chose a seat on the opposite side of the room to them.

"Are you the transfer student?" A female voice asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered and looked up.

A girl with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes stared questionably at Sakaru and took a seat beside her. "My name is Kotori Wakana, nice to meet you."

Sakaru introduced herself and tried not to groan as the teacher came in. Well, he looks strict. As the teacher began the roll she began zone but a few people after her name a familiar name chilled her down her spine.

"Kyoya Ootori."

Her mouth fell open and she hardly processed Kotori trying to capture her attention. Ootori?!

* * *

"Music Room #3?" Kotori questioned. "How do you know about the Host Club?"

"The Host Club?" Sakaru echoed Kotori's words and frowned. "What's that?"

Kotori chuckled. "You'll see."

Sakaru was slowly regretting her promise to Tamaki but entered the room. First thing she saw were eyes, all looking at her and Kotori. Kotori blushed and stepped behind Sakaru who simply brushed off the stares and waltzed towards where she saw the familiar blonde boy.

"I came," she stated flatly. "What is this place?"

"Hello princess, welcome to the Host Club. It is our job to entertain the young ladies and keep them happy," Tamaki said happily.

Kotori tapped Sakaru on the shoulder and whispered. "You have to pick a host."

"Oh," Sakaru said uncertainly and looked around the room.

There was a pair of red haired twins, a very young looking blonde boy with a tall boy with dark hair and ... Kyoya. She looked slowly at Kotori delivering a hard glare for not informing her of the Ootori son in this club but then decided.

"Well, I'll see you in class, Kotori, Tamaki."

Then she walked from the room positively fuming, what would her mother say about this?

* * *

**Hello! I don't know why, but I'm not feeling particularly proud of this chapter. But anyways, hope you pineapples like it and I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND IF YOU HAVE AN ANGRY MOB ABOUT TO HUNT ME DOWN FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THEN THAT'S OKAY, I UNDERSTAND! *coughs, embarrassed* Um ... ignore that weirdness if you want to. I'd like to give a special shout out to "actuallythatsmine" and "Rocket Pocket22" for reviewing, love you guys! ;)**


	3. What's Wrong?

**Chapter Three: What's wrong?**

* * *

Sakura blew a strand of hair from her face as Kotori babbled about the previous day.

"Look," Sakura interrupted her friend's mindless speech and frowned. "I really don't care what those boys think of me, I don't like them so why would I care if they like me or not?"

Kotori froze, unsure what she should say after Sakura's statement, then looked up nervously. "What's wrong with them?"

Sakura shook her head. "That's private," then she stalked down the hall leaving Kotori in the midst of the crowded corridor.

Kotori walked through the mass of students, trying to find two certain boys, the only hosts Sakura had officially talked to, determined to find what the cause of the trauma was. A blonde head could be seen over a group of people followed by a yell.

"But, Kyoya! It'll be fun!"

Kotori sped off in that direction and tried to find the whining sixteen year old, how hard could it be?

"Hey, Tamaki!" Kotori shouted and the blonde quickly turned around with an easy smile on his face.

"Hello, princess. Do you need any help?" He asked, causing Kotori's heart to flutter. Damn teenage hormones.

"Uh, well ... do-you-know-what's-wrong-with-Sakura?" The last bit came in a rush and she immediately blushed looking at her feet.

Tamaki looked confused and turned his head to look at Kyoya. "I think Kyoya does," he murmured.

Kotori sighed, of course he did, then she thanked Tamaki and ran off in Kyoya's direction. She desperately wanted to help her friend. When she came to a stop in front of Kyoya she paused and leaned over, trying to catch her breath.

"Kyoya," she said softly, still tired. "Do you know why Sakura is so upset?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked questionably at the girl with blonde hair in front of him, she was in his class and friends with Sakura Michiko, no wonder she was asking, Sakura would have to have a big grudge against him.

"No, I believe I don't," he said simply and left Kotori looking annoyed.

Great, she still had no clue what was bothering Sakura and now she couldn't even find her friend.

* * *

Sakura walked nervously along the path, her mother's word echoing through her head.

_"Unfortunately I'm busy so I can't pick you up, be careful on the way home and tell me if anything happens with Ootori's son."_

Well, at least Kyoya hadn't attempted to make conversation with her, she had avoided him and everyone else in the silly Host Club. But walking home by herself was the uncertain part because honestly, she felt scared, scared out of her mind in fact. She had never been left alone since she was ten, before the people had stormed her house and ripped her family apart. A single tear fell down her cheek and dropped to the ground, which made Sakura stop in surprise, she hadn't cried over the incident after they had gotten to France and just thinking of it now caused a tear to leak. Sakura closed her eyes and chewed on her lip, she hated Japan, she hated the memories, Ouran Academy, Kyoya. She clenched her fists and stormed through the streets, not noticing that she was going the wrong way in her rage of anger and confusion.

* * *

Aimi Michiko walked into the house with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait to tell her daughter that she had gotten a job, Sakura had been waiting for her to finally be hired.

"Saki!" She exclaimed but quickly frowned at the lack of answer. "Sakura?"

She walked with a hastened pace through the house to Sakura's bedroom, her earlier excitement gone, replaced with worry.

"Sakura?!" She yelled once she saw the room was empty. Where had Sakura gone?

She sprinted to the front hall and picked up the phone, quickly dialing the number she had memorised for a situation just like this.

"Hello? I'd like to report a missing girl ... no, don't know where she is ... I just need you to find her immediately ... my name is Aimi Michiko ... you want me to what?! ... look mister, I don't know if you have any children but when they go missing it is a pretty big deal!" She slammed down the phone with enraged force and sighed._  
_

They wanted her to wait, thinking that Sakura was just playing with her friends like any ordinary teenager. But Sakura wasn't any ordinary teenager, she had a price on her head that not only the Ootori family were after.

* * *

Sakura cried through dark as it closed in on her, the sun was quickly disappearing and she was still lost. Why had she run off like that? She was still a stranger to this neighborhood and it would be near right impossible to find her way back at night-time. She wondered what her mother would be doing now, as her mother had been protective and over-reactive it was pretty obvious what she would be doing now. Trying to get every man and his dog to find her. Suddenly a cloud passed over the only source of light she had left and Sakura was plunged into darkness, unable to see much at all.

"Hello?" She squeaked, now petrified of her current dilemma.

"Hello," Sakura was so surprised to get an answer back she screamed and stumbled backwards.

A cruel laugh rang out in the darkness and a light swung up on her. "What do we 'ave 'ere?"

"G-get away fr-rom me," Sakura stuttered, walking away from the source of light and noise.

"Come on darlin', I don't bite," the stranger hissed, taking as much steps towards Sakura as she was taking back.

Sakura shivered, from cold or fear she wasn't sure, and turned on her heel, running into the night. Footsteps made themselves clear after her and the light from before bounced around in no pattern, signalling that her predator was close behind.

"Help!" She screamed and as she called out her pursuer seemed more determined to catch her.

"Who's there?" A tired, yet extremely annoyed voice demanded from ahead.

Sakura froze, it couldn't be. She looked up at the house she had accidentally come upon. Did they live here? A hand clasped over her mouth and she let out a muffled scream and shot a kick in between the man's legs, escaping from his grasp. But she ran away from the house before her and ran mindlessly towards the light just ahead. If she was right, and she usually was, that was the Ootori residence and it was unthinkable about going there.

* * *

**Well, I bet you guys are happy, I finally updated this. I actually have no idea how long it's been but ... meh. Just to let you know I _will not _be on this until at least Saturday or Sunday in Australia because of medical issues. See you guys then and I hope you like new chapter, I feel like I'm putting too much action in here though ...**

**P.S. THANK YOU AGAIN TO **_Pocket Rocket22_ **FOR REVIEWING, LOVE YA!**


	4. The Fine Art Of Trust

**Chapter Four: The Fine Art Of Trust**

* * *

Sakura looked suspiciously at Kotori, who currently had a mad grin on her face.

"Uh, Kotori, are you feeling okay?" She asked nervously, stepping a cautious step back in case her friend exploded.

Kotori laughed lightly and winked at Sakura. "Don't worry, I'm just thinking of this ... thing I have planned."

"Who are you killing?" Sakura demanded playfully and Kotori took on a dark look.

"You," Kotori said and chuckled with an evil aura.

The two girls laughed and walked into their class and sat in the back row. Sakura looked around the class and last night's events shot into her mind, after she had arrived home her mother had freaked out at her and they had spent the rest of the night in silence. This wasn't out of the ordinary though.

"Sakura, you need to trust people more," Sakura snapped her gaze over to Kotori's concerned blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded. "I trust you."

"What have you got against the host club?"

Sakura cringed and shook her head, her brown hair falling into her face. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Then you don't trust me! They're just some rich kids having fun, what's wrong with that?" Kotori demanded, trying desperately to not let her voice get louder than needed.

"You wouldn't understand," Sadness washed over Sakura's face and she suddenly found the wall very interesting.

Kotori huffed but then her face lit up. There were two empty seats left in the class and only two people not in the class. Kyoya walked into the class, mumbling about something Kotori couldn't hear and a distressed Tamaki followed him.

"What's wrong with my idea?" Tamaki complained. "The ladies will love it!"

"It's too expensive," Kyoya said and took the empty seat two tables away from Sakura, who had shot an annoyed glare at her table when Kyoya glanced strangely at her.

"But-" Tamaki started but stopped when Kyoya raised a hand.

"Will you shut up if I agree?" When Tamaki nodded he sighed. "Fine, if that's what you want."

Sakura looked at Kotori and silently pleaded to swap seats but the teacher came in and made a sudden announcement.

"Before I start I would like to inform you that these will be the seats you sit in for the rest of the year."

Sakura groaned quietly and slumped down in her chair, _teachers_.

* * *

Sakura wandered through the halls and frowned as a shabby boy with brown hair stopped outside of Music Room #3, who was that. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, coughing lightly.

"Excuse me, but going in there wouldn't be wise," she said as he turned around.

He looked up at her, peering through his glasses, and frowned. "Why is that?"

Sakura internally also frowned, he doesn't sound like a boy.

"Just don't, you'll regret it," she shrugged and walked off but heard the boy open the door and walk in.

_Figures, I don't like taking directions from others, they don't like taking directions from me._

And with that thought she headed over the pond, deciding that would be a good place to read her new book.

* * *

**Sorry, this is more of a filler to relax the story. Otherwise it's going to run away from me, action in every chapter... I'm back from my little vacation, I had an operation and then Racheal Leahcar went to the hospital to talk to everyone there just before I left so I got her autograph! It was so exciting. ANYWAY! ONCE AGAIN TO **_Pocket Rocket22_**, I THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF OTHERS DECIDED TO REVIEW! **


	5. Helping A Host

**Chapter Five: Helping the host**

* * *

"The host club has a ... pet," Kotori suddenly informed Sakura.

Sakura looked up, confusion showing clear on her face. "A pet? What, like a dog or cat?"

"No," Kotori shook her head slowly. "Like a person who does all the little jobs."

Sakura's face pulled a look of distaste immediately after Kotori had finished speaking. "A slave."

Kotori furrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You're impossible, you know that. He's a helper."

"Whatever. Hey, my mum said I can hang out with you after school today," Sakura said, quickly getting off the topic of the host's _pet_.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Kotori agreed.

The girls walked together, deciding to go to the pond, as Sakura had told Kotori how she liked to sit there. Sakura sighed in relaxation as her gaze settled upon the clear blue water that shone in the sunlight and the beautiful lilies that were scattered around, not to mention the fountain in the middle. The girls sat by the edge of the water, talking about whatever topic crossed their mind, though the host club was not discussed, and Sakura gently let her fingers lay in the water. Soon they split up, Kotori wanting to go to the host club, which Sakura held back her objections to, and Sakura wanting to look around the school a bit more before they had their lessons.

"You're Sakura Michiko," Sakura looked up to see a girl with long red hair looking at her.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at Seika Ayanokoji. "I'm aware of that, who would you happen to be?"

Ayanokoji smiled which Sakura could see although it looked extraordinarily genuine, it was fake. "That's none of your concern."

Ayanokoji watched Sakura walk off with a smile on her face, _Sakura Michiko_.

* * *

According to Kotori the host's pet had gone up to being a host, Sakura walked along wondering whether that was necessarily a good thing. As she looked out the window she saw a boy searching around the pond with a pile of things in it and she widened her eyes, running to help. When she got out there the boy had gotten some of his stuff out and that's when she recognized him. It was the boy she told not to go in the host club, was this the new host.

"Let me help," she said, the boy's head whipping around once he heard a voice.

"You don't need to," he protested but Sakura took off her shoes, hitched up her dress and stepped slowly into the water.

Cold water flooded onto her feet and her legs which caused her to drop her dress in surprise, now having the hem soaked up to her mid calf. As she was wet now she began looking through the water when someone else's voice rang out.

"You, commoner, you've got a lot of guts to skip club activities, eh?" It was Tamaki's unmistakable voice. "Why are you washing your bag?"

Haruhi continued searching as Sakura and Tamaki listened to his answer. "I dropped it by accident, but I need to find my food money for this week."

_My food money. _Sakura paused, watching Haruhi look around intently. Memories flashed through her head of when she arrived at France. Her and her mum had barely enough money to survive, not being able to bring much money from Japan in their race to get away. Suddenly helping Haruhi became a lot more important to her, as did it to someone else. Tamaki walked into the pond, his hands splashing the water as he searched for Haruhi's wallet.

"It's okay, you'll get wet too," Haruhi protested but Tamaki just smiled.

"It's okay to get wet. And as they say, it can't hurt a handsome man to get wet," he said, then stood up, holding a simple black wallet. "Oh, is this what you're looking for?"

Both boys paused as Sakura grabbed her shoes and ran off, tears springing up in her eyes. He would be so much easier to hate if he wasn't so nice.

* * *

**Hello! Did you guys miss me? Quickly I'd like to thank **_AnimeFreak_** for reviewing before I tell you guys something ... (suspense) ... I'm having a competition! Anyone can enter and hopefully you actually do. Otherwise I might have to hide in Tamaki's emo corner growing mushrooms! P.S. sorry for the short chappie. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Full Name:  
Age:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Importance in the story:  
Anything else you think is important:**


	6. Keep Your Friends Close

**Chapter Six: Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer**

* * *

Aimi snored. It was an annoying trait that Sakura luckily didn't inherit but that didn't stop her mother from snoring during the early hours in the morning. Usually it would be quiet, something you couldn't really hear, but when everything was quiet except for the turning of a page it seemed very loud. Sakura had no idea why these thoughts chose to enter her mind at that moment but when you're awake and sleep isn't an option and you're confined to your house it becomes something you explore into detail. With a sigh, Sakura pulled herself from bed and whistled, looking out the window. The pale moonlight shone on the almost empty streets. Aimi had chosen a very quiet section of Japan to live, keeping their location easy to blend in. Sakura envied the people she met at school, rich families without a worry in the world. Sakura was rich all right but on the worries? Yeah, not so much.

"Cold blue skies, an empty heart, couldn't take enough of what was mine. The act is done, off with your mask, you've taken everything I love. But even as you left me here, I'm still in the dark-" Sakura stopped singing as she heard footsteps behind her.

**(A/N: These lyrics are mine, and even though they are crappy I will make them copyright because ... BECAUSE I CAN!)**

Aimi smiled at her daughter, even through her fatigue she could still understand the meaning behind the words. She offered Sakura a hug and Sakura quickly agreed to the embrace. Aimi walked Sakura to the couch and they sat until Aimi could hear the soft breathing that confirmed Sakura was asleep. _Unfortunately_, Aimi thought grimly, _you might have to stay in the dark for a lot longer_.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes groggily and sleep invaded her system but the next time she awoke Aimi was shaking her softly.

"Saki, come on, time for school," Aimi persuaded, as if that was a good cause to wake up.

"Five more minutes," Sakura grumbled, stuffing her face into her pillow to find it wasn't her pillow.

Memories from last night flooded her brain, the evasion of beautiful rest, her mournful song, falling asleep in her mother's comforting grasp. She was still on the couch, a blanket laid over her and pillows propped under her head. Sakura smiled, her mother definitely cared for her more than everyone Sakura had ever met combined, even if she found it hard to show it sometimes, the motherly love always appeared in moments like this.

"I love you," Sakura said.

Aimi smiled. "I love you too, my girl musume **(daughter in Japanese)**. Now, school."

With a chuckle Sakura sat up and wandered to her room, still struggling to stop herself from falling straight back to sleep. She got dressed and put on a gold medallion she had received from a friend in France, walking back out to eat breakfast and then leave for school. Her mother had made idle chit chat during their meal but had seemed distracted and Sakura knew better than to press her for answers.

"Bye, mum," Sakura said smiling and walked out the door.

* * *

Kotori laughed at Sakura's shocked expression. "Your face ... so funny!"

"Your hair!" Sakura whined. "You've dyed it!"

Kotori shook her now red hair. "Do you like it?"

Sakura opened her mouth, closed it, opened it and then sighed. "I guess you look pretty. But what would you do if I cut my hair?!"

Kotori jumped forwards, grabbing Sakura's hair protectively. "_Never _cut this, it is beautiful!"

Sakura laughed, prying Kotori off of her hair. "I'm not going to cut it."

"Good," Kotori said smugly, as if she was the one who changed Sakura's mind even though cutting her hair never came into a rational thought for Sakura, it had always been long.

When the girls walked into their class their teacher was standing at the front of the class, looking a bit too happy that all the students were there.

"Welcome class," Mr. Osamu said. "We are going to start a partnered project, please pick a name out of this hat," he pulled out a hat from behind him, "to find your partner."

Kotori and Sakura exchanged glances, if they were picking out of a hat then they probably wouldn't be together. But arguing with this teacher was pointless so they waited for their name to be called. Mr. Osamu put his hand in the hat, digging around until he pulled out:

"Mai Hideki."

A bright girl with jet black hair walked to the front, she was friendly enough but a bit of a drama queen. She put her hand quickly into the hat and probably just picked the one on top.

"Kotori Wakana," Mai said frowning, trying to figure out who she just chose.

Kotori stood up nervously and squeaked a "hi" before giving Sakura an apologetic glance and walking to where Mai had already sat.

"Hiroshi Ryota."

Riku Kuota."

"Sakura Michiko," Sakura paused as her name was said and slowly walked to the hat that would decide who she would be stuck with for two weeks.

With a deep breath she plunged her hand into the hat and dug around, her fingers choosing one but then dropping it on several occasions. Finally she retracted her hand and looked at the paper. It slipped from her grasp, the name fluttering lightly to the floor where she let it stay for a few seconds. Then she quickly picked it up and coughed, reading the name with venom in her words.

"Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya looked up to see Sakura with a distasteful expression. She handed the paper to Mr. Osamu and stalked over to Kyoya's desk, her hand slamming down on the table. The attention soon was distracted from the duo as Mr. Osamu called the next name and Sakura sat down, waiting until they were given instructions of what to do next.

* * *

**HA! The number of words in this is a palindrome! 1001! Anyways, thank you to **_Guest _**and **_Pocket Rocket22 _**for reviewing. I hope you guys like this chappie while I hide in embarrassment in Tamaki's emo corner because no one entered the competition. THANKS FOR NOTHING! Nah, I love you guys. See you later, alligator.**


	7. A Surprise At The Dance

**Chapter Seven: A Surprise At The Dance**

* * *

Sakura didn't want to learn about Kyoya and she didn't want him to know anything about her but that was the part one of the project. She leaned on her elbows and turned her head slightly to look at Kyoya.

"I would tell you about me but I presume you would already know, your family has a knack for things like that," Sakura said, not even trying to keep the distaste from her voice.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked at Sakura. "So, you're blaming me for my father's actions?"

This surprised Sakura, even though she knew that was what she was doing it never really processed properly until now. She breathed out and paused.

"How would you know what I have against your father?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"As you said, my family does have a knack for things like that," Kyoya replied simply. "Anyway, you'd think that if I haven't already told my father of your being here you could trust me."

Sakura shook her head. "Ah, you're gonna have to try a lot harder to gain my trust, Ootori."

"So be it."

* * *

Kotori was talking about how Mai had three turtles and how Kotori so wanted a turtle. Sakura had put in her supply of suitable comments but mostly let Kotori talk, well, more rambling than talking but still.

"Are you listening?" Kotori suddenly stopped walking and stared at Sakura with a joking suspicious expression on her face.

"Course," Sakura lied, shooting Kotori an easy smile.

"What did I just say?"

"You were talking about turtles."

"That was ages ago!"

"Oh..." Sakura paused. "Fine, what _did _you last say?"

Kotori smirked and continued down the corridor. "I was talking about the dance."

Sakura tried to mask her surprise as she looked at Kotori. "Yes, the dance that happens...?"

"Tonight," Kotori said giggling. "C'mon! If you didn't know it was even on then you'll need a dress!"

Reluctantly Sakura followed her squealing friend with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

A number of dresses, laughs, gossip, hours and excitement later Kotori and Sakura walked into the ballroom. Kotori looked beautiful in Sakura's opinion, she had a soft pink gown that fell to the floor, her dyed red hair had been tied into a complicated braided up-do even with her short hair and she had a smile that lit up the whole room. Even though Kotori had told Sakura countless times she looked beautiful Sakura still felt dull in comparison to Kotori. She was dressed in a short blue dress that flew around her when she spun and her hair left down under a trilby hat. Both girls had chosen jewelry and shoes to match their outfits and both felt pretty spectacular.

"Act causal," Kotori hissed and Sakura tried hard to not be overcome by a serious case of the giggles. "I need to tell you something... I sorta maybe got-us-both-dates-without-telling-you."

She said the last words in a rush but still Sakura's mouth dropped open. "You what?!"

"Hiroshi Ryota and Rishu Kuota," Kotori said nervously. "Look, just act like you didn't just find out, _please_!"

Sakura looked at Kotori, hands on hips, while listening to her friend. Then she sighed, shaking her head softly. "Okay."

"Good, because they're right there," Kotori pointed to behind Sakura where two boys were dressed in elegant tuxedos.

"But even though I will 'act causal', I'll still get you back later," Sakura said smiling.

"I wouldn't expect any less," Kotori smiled back and the girls walked over to their dates.

"Hi," Rishu nudged Hiroshi to motion that Kotori and Sakura were there.

Hiroshi looked at them at smiled slightly before holding his hand out to Sakura. "Would you join me on this dance?"

"Yes, I will," Sakura answered politely after a quick glance at Kotori.

Dancers were already on the floor so Hiroshi and Sakura just walked straight out and danced to the peaceful music as they talked.

"To be honest, Kotori only just told me about you two," Sakura admitted, ignoring Kotori's pleas to pretend otherwise.

Hiroshi smirked. "You did look a little shocked."

"No way," Sakura smiled teasingly. "I was a perfect actor."

"You have no hope with acting if that's what you call perfect," Hiroshi stated jokingly.

Sakura sighed dramatically. "I know, it's just so very depressing." It was all she could do to not burst out laughing.

The duo continued dancing until Sakura left to get a drink and Hiroshi followed her. Having a sip of punch she watched Kotori dance with Rishu, talking quietly about something that made Rishu laugh. Sakura left the drinks but before Hiroshi could invite her back to dance someone else beat him to it.

"May I have the next dance, Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see Kyoya looking intently at her and suppressed a groan.

Hiroshi looked at Kyoya and shrugged, "see you later, Sakura," leaving her with Kyoya.

Annoyed and defeated she nodded stiffly. "Of course you may."

The two walked on the dance floor and Sakura reluctantly danced with Kyoya along to the music, wondering why he would ask _her_.

"I wanted to talk to you," Kyoya said simply as Sakura watched the Host Club's fan club silently loathe her. She nodded and he continued. "Though it's none of my business on how you decide of act but I'd like to ask you if you could try to be civil towards me."

This wasn't the speech she had expected so Sakura hesitated before answering. "You are correct, it is none of your business. Although, I won't bluntly ignore you and be obvious with my feeling towards the Ootori family, but that's the best you're gonna get."

Kyoya nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less," and as he excused himself and walked away Sakura suddenly remembered what Kotori had said earlier. They both had said the same thing.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG (I think it was like, sixteen days since the first review I got was April 12th and today's April 28th...), PLEASE! I SURRENDER MYSELF TO YOUR MERCY, PLEASE TAKE PITY ON MY SOUL! The reason's for your wait are writer's block, went on holiday, forgetfulness and pure laziness. But hope you like it, I remembered that in Chapter Five, that was when Haruhi's things were thrown in the pond and the dance is the very next episode so I decided to do it. I have to try and remember to follow the episodes which means The Physical Exam is next and OHMIGOD! I made Kyoya dance with my sweet little Sakura and nothing bad happened! The project will not be proper until next chappie, the bit at the start was just reminding you about Sakura's feelings towards what happened... I think she's warming up to him but we can't be sure yet, maybe I'll reveal how she currently thinks of Kyoya next chappie... WHICH I WILL WRITE AS SOON AS I FINISH MY DINNER SO I CAN GET ANOTHER CHAPPIE OUT ASAP!**

**Thank you to** _actuallythatsmine_**,**_ Pocket Rocket22_ **and** _The pandypandas_ **for reviewing. Three reviews in one chappie! How exciting! I'm giving you guys special internet hugs!**


End file.
